


rude awakening

by trixiechick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Victor is impatient for Yuri so they can start their day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* belated Victor birthday fic...! whoops. holidays and ficcing do not necessarily go together... anyway!!!

 

 

Makkachin was pressed to his one side, huffing happily as he dreamt. Yuri was on his other side, curled up cutely like the true Sleeping Beauty he was, making his own cute noises. Sunlight was already pouring in, so it wasn't _that_ early. Victor smiled, reaching out to wrap his finger around a lock of Yuri's hair.

Both his bedmates were such lazy puppies! He was sure Yuri would complain that _Victor_ was just too much of a morning person, but on _this_ morning...

He wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist, and pulled him closer. Yuri's nose wriggled, but that was it. Cute! Victor nipped at that cute nose. Yuri was his own personal tasty katsudon, right? Yuri wriggled, he sighed, and he reached out, putting his hand on Victor's chest. When Yuri's hand touched his chest, Yuri settled down, and then he scooted closer to Victor.

This was already shaping up to be the best birthday in Victor's memory, but was still the only one awake, so. 

"Yu~ri, my love," Victor loudly whispered, kissing next to Yuri's eye.

"Mmhmmffbthmmm," Yuri replied.

Victor did appreciate Yuri's sleeping face, but. Just like in Russia, the Japanese Nationals managed to be timed right along with his birthday. Tonight was Yuri's free program, so the time they had to be together and relax and celebrate was short. Victor well understood this, because the Russian Nationals were also taking place. Most likely, then, next year...

 _That_ , he would not think about. Instead.

He tugged on Yuri's ear. "Yu~~~ri, it's time to wake up," Victor prodded.

"Unnghmmmfnotyet," Yuri curled up tighter, squeezing his eyes shut.

Victor grinned. 

He put his leg over Yuri's legs, and slipped his hand under Yuri's shirt, rubbing Yuri's back. He kissed Yuri's neck and under Yuri's ear, he barely kissed Yuri's lips, he pressed his fingertips into Yuri's flesh, he caressed Yuri's leg with his leg, he exhaled deeply into Yuri's ear...

"EhhnnnnmmmmmVictooor," Yuri whined, turning onto his back, throwing his arms up.

What a delightful sight! From the band of flesh revealed between Yuri's unnecessary shirt and his equally unnecessary black boxers to the look of utter abandon on Yuri's face, even with his eyes closed...! As usual, Yuri seduced Victor without seeming to put _any_ effort into it at all. Victor was tempted, _deeply tempted_ to take full advantage. He ran his fingers along the skin just above the waistband of Yuri's boxers.

Yes, he was tempted.

But, he wanted Yuri's attention. What was it that Yuri said? _Don't take your eyes off of me._ Well, today was Victor's day, right?

He kissed Yuri's Adam's apple, and then his chin, and then his lips. Yuri sighed beautifully, and Victor bit his lip.

He put his lips next to Yuri's ear. "Yuri... do you remember the first time we kissed?"

Yuri shifted back and forth, and groaned. "'Course I do," he mumbled.

"Oh? ...Can you be sure?" Victor purred.

And then he rolled to his side. He put his elbow on his pillow, and propped his head up with his hand, watching Yuri with careful attention.

At first, Yuri just made a face, making a sound like a frustrated grumble. And then, his eyes snapped open. 

He jumped up to a sitting up position, and he grabbed Victor's arm. "Wait! Are you saying I... I... I _kissed you_ at that banquet last year?!"

Victor beamed. "Yay! Yuri's awake! Yuri, Yuri, what day is today?"

"Victor, this is important!" Yuri pled with him. He grabbed onto Victor's shoulder desperately. "Tell me! I don't want to have forgotten something as important as our first kiss!"

Victor's eyes widened, and he felt delightful joy bubble up inside of him. "Yuri! That's so romantic! But, but, Yuri... what day is it today?" Victor batted his eyelashes at Yuri, prompting him.

Yuri shrank. "Wait... did you... did you only say that to wake me up?" He flopped onto the bed, groaning. 

"Yuri!" Victor pouted. This was not progress! "Yuri, Yuri, what day is it? Yuri!"

Yuri turned and pressed his face to his pillow, whimpering.

"Yuuuuuuriiiiii!!"

 

 

Nervously, Yuri stepped inside the discreet and somewhat shady-looking shop. Inside, there was a simple reception area with a few plastic chairs, an abstract print on the wall, a desk and an open door. That was it.

Before he could decide if he needed to ring a bell or call out or something, someone stepped out from the door, looked at him, and then slipped behind the desk. 

"Sir? Can I help you?"

"Er... is it... is it true that hypnotism can help recover a lost memory?"

The receptionist blinked at him, nonplussed. "We can try. What kind of lost memory are we talking about?"

"About a year ago, I got really drunk, and that whole night is just... a black hole." Yuri took a deep breath, and then he put both hands down firmly on the desk and looked at the receptionist desperately. "I absolutely _must_ recover that night, otherwise... otherwise...

" _He's going to hold that over me for the **rest of our lives!**_ " Yuri wailed, hanging his head in shame.

The receptionist blinked a few more times, and then reached to pick up the phone. "Take a seat, sir. The hypnotist will be with you in just a moment. ...This might take a few sessions."

 

 


End file.
